


Light the Fire Within

by flippedstargirl



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Olympics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippedstargirl/pseuds/flippedstargirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>District Twelve has never had an Olympic champion before. This year not only does Katniss Everdeen have an opportunity, her old high school classmate Peeta Mellark does, too. Will they find more than gold at the Games?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Olympic Day!

 

I hate interviews, and this is sure to be the worst.

 

I’ve done several of them before, but they were for things like the local news and small blogs. None were part of a national broadcast, especially part of a Caesar Flickerman special.

 

The interview will take place in the student lounge of my old high school. I'm glad the interview is a place I am familiar with. I spent my fair share of time here back in the day. A loveseat and an armchair are set up in the center of the room. A handful of cameras and lights are set up around the seats. Not quite the setup I remember from my school days.

 

Caesar Flickerman gives me a warm hug when I come in, “Congratulations, Miss Archery Champion. How are you?”

 

“Fine. Nervous about the interview,” I say.

 

“Don’t be. We’re going to have a fabulous time,” he reassures me.

 

“I’m not good at talking about myself.”

 

“Nothing you say will be wrong,” he gives my hands a quick squeeze before wandering off.

 

I hope he’s right. Effie, my coach, comes in and starts directing people as if she is in charge. I roll my eyes, but I’m relieved when Casar approaches her, that way I don’t have to.

 

I need to stay calm for this interview. Breathe. I imagine Prim with me and take a few deep breaths.

 

When I open my eyes, Peeta Mellark is standing in front of me. Great. I’m nervous again.

 

It’s been seven years since I’ve seen Peeta. And I don’t think I’ve ever spoken to him before. Back in high school, Peeta was the it guy. Baker’s son, class president, voted friendliest senior and captain of the wrestling team. Now he’s an Olympian. Back then, I was a coal miner’s daughter, class nobody. But now I'm an Olympian, too.

 

Graduating from the same class, and being the only athletes from Twelve to qualify for the Games deems us worthy of taking part in a Flickerman special. And according to Caesar having the chance to medal is the cherry on top.

 

Peeta smiles at me, “Hi Katniss. It’s good to see you.”

 

I find myself relaxing into a smile, “Hi Peeta.”

 

“Congrats on your win, it was amazing. We were all rooting for you back at The Hob.”

 

“You saw that?”

 

He nods, “Yeah, Madge invited me to come watch and I couldn’t turn her down.” Peeta rubs the back of his neck, "Is that okay?"

 

“Oh, yeah... that's great,” I reply, not sure what else to say. When Madge found out I had a chance of qualifying for the Games, she did whatever she could to help my chances. She throws viewing parties whenever I compete and invites everyone she knows.

 

Caesar comes over and greets Peeta with a handshake. They fall into an easy conversation so I drift to the side looking at the trophy case. There’s a couple of wrestling trophies bearing Peeta’s name. I forgot he won so many district wide trophies. Caesar waves me over and starts explaining the shooting schedule. He’ll be in Twelve for three days. Today he’s interviewing the both of us, then he’ll follow us around for a “normal day” as we train. Nothing, I didn't already know. Effie rules my schedule.

 

We start the interview by walking around the school. Peeta does a good job keeping the interview going, Caesar doesn't do much talking. He lets Peeta point things out like the mural he worked on, and tell stories from his high school wrestling days. He does a great job with the interview, making it seem more like a conversation than an interview. I almost forget that the interview is why we are here. I even talk about my experience at a wrestling match sophomore year. But when I get to the end of the story, I realize that might not have been the best thing to share since Peeta lost to his brother.

 

Peeta looks awed, “I didn’t know you went to my matches.”

 

I blush, “Yeah, a couple with Madge… back when she was dating someone on the wrestling team.”

 

“Oh,  well I’m flattered you even came,” Peeta says with a smile.

 

After walking around the empty school, we head back to the student lounge. Time for the sit down part.

 

Caesar starts off with me, asking me to tell him more about myself. I tell him about my father teaching me how to shoot a bow and arrow, and how that led to receiving an archery scholarship to college, and allowing me to qualify for the Games. I don’t I’ve ever wanted anything more than to win gold and make my family proud. I’ve shared this story many times before, but this time it feels different. Maybe because Peeta is here. I can feel his intense but friendly stare.

 

“So Katniss, Peeta, how long have you known each other?”

 

“About twenty years?” I guess, looking over at Peeta.

 

He nods, “I remember you on the first day of school. You had on a red plaid dress and your hair was in two braids instead of one. That day, in music assembly, the teacher asked who knew The Valley Song. Your hand shot straight in the air. She stood you up on a stool and had you sing it for us. And I swear every bird outside the window fell silent.”

 

“Oh please,” I roll my eyes and laugh it off.

 

“No it happened,” he insists looking me the the eyes. Then he turns to Caesar, “It really did.”

 

I smile at Caesar and shake my head, “I vaguely remember singing but I don’t think it happened quite like that.”

 

“Well, we will never know the truth. Unless you sing for us know,” Caesar says with a wink.

 

“I don’t want to show off all my talents just yet,” I joke hoping we move on, and we do. Caesar asks us some questions about growing up together. I let Peeta answer them since he’s the better speaker.

 

Before I know it, it’s Peeta’s portion of the interview. It gives me time to study him without being obvious. Peeta’s appearance hasn’t changed all too much since high school. He still has the same haircut, blond hair falling in waves over his forehead. Either the dark blue shirt accentuates the muscles in his arms or Peeta is much broader than I remember. Taller too. I half listen as Peeta talks about wrestling and growing up being the baker’s son. When he gets asked about a girlfriend, it catches my attention.

 

Peeta hesitates before shaking his head.

 

“Handsome lad like you. There must be some special girl. Come on, what’s her name?” Caesar asks.

 

Peeta laughs, “Thank you, but I’m too busy for a girlfriend right now.”

 

Caesar presses him for an answer though.

 

Peeta relents, “There is this one girl I’ve been interested in for a long time, but a lot of guys like her. And she barely even knows me…” For some reason my heart clenches.

 

“So here’s what you do. You win, you go home, and she can’t turn you down then, eh?”

 

Peeta laughs, “Let’s hope not.”

 

Caesar asks a few more questions before wrapping up the interview. Then we take some promotional photos with Caesar. As soon as the camera set is down, Effie swoops in and hurries me out the door as quickly as possible. She apologizes for having to rush out but I have a big, big sponsorship commitment and have to leave right away. I quickly say my goodbyes to the crew, Caesar and Peeta. The latter looks disappointed that I am leaving so soon. I offer an apologetic smile and wave before running to catch up with Effie. Who knew a woman could walk so fast in heels?

 

And another thought floats through my head, who does Peeta like?

 

* * *

 

 

A month later, the interview with Peeta is the further things from my mind until I get a rash of text messages from Prim.

 

Prim [5:58 PM] Your interview is about to start!!!! Can’t wait to watch it!!! :D

Prim [6:04 PM] They just showed us having dinner at Greasy Sae’s!

Prim [6:05 PM] Ugh. Why’d they have to show the part where I suck at archery? Obviously I’m not the one going to the OLYMPICS!

Prim [6:08 PM] They showed Lady and Buttercup! My pets are famous!

Prim [6:23 PM] OMG KATNISS THE PART WHERE YOU AND PEETA REMINISCED WAS SO CUTE!!!!

 

I roll my eyes. Prim is twenty-two now, but the way she’s acting about everything involving the Games makes her seem closer to sixteen. Even though Prim’s being overly dramatic, I do miss having her around. I’ve been in the Capitol for almost a week starting to prep and train. It’s lonely only having Effie around. My family won’t be arriving for another week when the Games official start. Until then, I’m doing light training daily, trying to adjust to the change in climate. The weather and altitude here are different from Twelve.

 

I grab my phone to text Prim back. [6:30] You know this stuff already…

 

Prim responds back almost immediately.

 

Katniss [6:31 PM] I didn’t know you went to Peeta’s matches. And I didn’t know any of this stuff about Peeta. You should watch it.

Katniss [6:33 PM] Why do I need to watch it? I was there. And you’ve already recapped it for me.

Prim [6:34 PM] KATNISS! Seriously, watch it. It’s good. :)

Prim [6:34 PM] Okay. Going out for the night, talk to you tomorrow!

Prim  [6:35 PM] You should do something fun, like watch that INTERVIEW!

Katniss [6:36 PM] Make good choices!

Prim [6:38 PM] Oh don’t worry. I always pick the cutest guys to bring home. ;)

Katniss [6:39 PM] PRIM! THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT!

Prim [6:42 PM] I know, I know. Don’t worry. :D

 

I finally take note of the time and realize I should grab some dinner, so I head down to to the cafeteria.

 

The Capitol provides housing for all the athletes and their trainers; they call it “Victor’s Village.” Each nation as it’s own building. In Panem’s building each district has it’s own floor. Twelve is- surprise- on the twelfth floor. Peeta and I are the only athletes we have a huge space just for us and our coaches.

I overhead my rival from District One- Glimmer Olsen- complain about having to share a room. Many athletes competing are from One and they are one of the districts that wins the most medals. Districts One, Two and Four are known as the Careers- those athletes train from the moment they’re born and are usually the favorites to win gold.

 

The elevator opens to the main level and I head straight for the salad bar. I make myself a hearty salad with dandelion greens, nuts and chicken and head right back to the elevators. I have the option to dine in the cafeteria, but if I’m going to eat alone, I might as well sit on a comfy couch and read a book.

 

I doze off because the next thing I know I hear Effie complaining about manners and eating on the couch. I stretch and meekly apologize to her.

 

She waves me off and straightens up the couch before perching on the end. “It’s a good thing you woke up. Your interview is about to air.” Effie turns on the television just as “Countdown the Olympics” jumps across the screen.

 

I try to watch the interview but it’s difficult with Effie commenting through the whole thing. _Primrose is just darling... Your parents are just wonderful ... Peeta has such nice manners... Katniss- you need to sit up straight ... Peeta’s brothers are so handsome... They captured you in such beautiful light!_

 

After a while, I just stopped listening, and before I knew it Effie has turned off the program and is getting up. “Well best get some rest. We’ve got a big, big day tomorrow!”

 

I want to point out to her that going to a fitting does not count as a big day, but I keep those comments to myself, say goodnight and head to bed.

 

“Oh, Katniss?” Effie says stopping me, “Be sure to tidy up, Peeta and his coach are arriving tomorrow.”

 

I nod in agreement before stepping into my room. As I get ready for bed I check my text messages. There’s about a dozen messages to go through from friends and family- most of them short letting me know they saw me on TV, others are filed with exclamation points (Madge and Delly) and some are picture messages like Gale sitting on the couch watching with his family. There is one message that surprises me.

  
Peeta [8:35 PM] Great interview Katniss! I’m happy to be sharing this experience with someone I know.

Katniss [9:12 PM] Me too.

Peeta [9:12 PM] See you tomorrow! :)

 

I smile, I'm actually looking forward to Peeta's arrival. He should better company than Effie. He doesn't seem the type to get mad about eating on the couch.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just about a week left until the Rio Games and I'm pumped! Hopefully that will continue to inspire me to write!

Incessant knocking rouses me from a deep sleep. I groan and glance over at the clock, Great. I slept through my alarm. I rub the sleep out of my eyes, and tell Effie I’ll be ready in fifteen minutes and _can she please stop knocking?_ I hop in and out of the shower, spray some dry shampoo onto my hair and quickly braid my hair as I head downstairs.

I spot Effie waiting in the lobby but I duck into the cafeteria to grab a breakfast wrap. Effie is staring at her watch and tapping her foot when I approach her, _dramatic much?_ I try to apologize but she waves it off, and rushes me out the door. We reach the Processing Center with a few minutes to spare. I am so grateful, I don’t think Effie would let me hear the end of it if we were late.

On the outside the Processing Center is an unassuming building but the inside is basically a giant athletic apparel store. Each nation fits their athletes with an entire wardrobe to wear during the two weeks of competition. Panem has gone all out, there are several shoe options, dozens of shirts, jackets, hats… you name it. I wonder if I can give some of these things to Prim, she would love to have some Olympic gear.

After I grab all the correct sizes I thought I was done but Effie has me try on everything to make sure it fits. The whole thing is pointless, or so I thought until I try on a pair of pants that were made for someone several inches taller than me.

Portia, one of the designers, is pinning the sleeves on a blazer when Peeta steps out of the opposite dressing room wearing the same outfit. While I feel like I’m drowning in my blazer, Peeta’s fits perfectly. It stretches just the right amount across his shoulders. Clearly this was made for him.

“Well this is embarrassing. I was told I’m wearing a Cinna original,” Peeta jokes. “Hey Katniss. Good to see you again.”

Before I have a chance to reply, Effie swoops in and fawns over Peeta, giving him a hug and starts chatting away. _Is this real_? Effie can be over the top, but she has reached a whole new level. She’s talked to him for like what, thirty seconds before? And now she’s acting like they’re old friends. Peeta was joking about embarrassing moments, but this is utterly mortifying. My coach has a crush on my teammate. I wonder if I can go run and hide in the racks of clothing.

Portia pats my arm as she finishes up and sends me to change into my new Panem attire. On my way to the the dressing room, Peeta turns to catch my eye and raises an eyebrow at me.

I clear my throat, “Effie, sorry to interrupt. But are there certain pieces you want me to hold off on wearing?”

Effie’s eyes light up as she starts setting aside some shirts and jackets to save for later. I catch Peeta’s eye and he mouths a thank you before ducking into the men’s dressing room.

“Katniss are you listening?”

I nod and try my best to pay attention. Saving Peeta means sacrificing myself.

 

I want to run a victory lap around the Processing Center when Effie finally lets me go. But it wasn’t until after a nice long lecture about what it means to wear the colors of Panem and the responsibility that comes with and _blah blah blah._ It’s nothing I haven’t already heard before. As I head in the direction of the Village I hear my name.

I turn and see Peeta waving his arm.

“Wait up!” Peeta jogs over to me. “Hey. Thanks for saving me earlier, I was feeling trapped.

“Yeah… it’s Effie’s job to coach me, but it’s my unofficial job to rescue people from her.”

Peeta laughs. “Well, I was about to go have some lunch in the Village. Would you like to job me? My treat?”

“Treat me to lunch in the village? Where we eat for free?”

Peeta rubs the the back of his neck and laughs, “Okay, so I didn’t think that through. But I’d appreciate the company. What d’ya say?”

 

* * *

 

“So tell me about this place.” Peeta says.

“Not much to tell. I think you’ve seen it all. Cafeteria. Elevators. Twelfth floor.”

“I actually haven’t been up to our floor yet. Is it cool?”

I shrug, “I guess. It’s got a living area and kitchen and stuff. It’s convenient. And since it’s only going to be us and our coaches we get a lot of space.”

“Hmm. Are there any secret passages?”

I feel my brows furrow. “They aren’t any.”

“That you know of.”

I laugh, “Peeta. It’s just housing, not Hogwarts.”

“Doesn’t mean there aren’t secret passages.” Peeta winks, and I roll my eyes at him. “Okay, what about other athletes?”

“I know a couple girls from the National Championships. Glimmer is from One, Clove- Two. Other medal contenders from other countries are around, but I haven’t seen too much of them. We all have different scheduled practice times.

“I don’t know too many other athletes outside of archery. In college I roomed with Johanna Mason for a year, the javelin thrower? She’s… interesting.”

“Wow, you’ve really painted a picture for me. I feel like I know her.”

I stab a tomato slice aggressively, “What’s with all the questions?”

Peeta holds up his hands in defense, “I just got here, I’m just trying to get a feel for the place.”

I sigh, “Sorry. I don’t really know. I just wake up, train, repeat. I’m trying to win.”

“I am too, but I want to enjoy this. Don’t you? How many people can say they went to the Olympics? I want to be able to say more than I participated in the Games, I want to say more than I wake up, train and compete.”

I bite my lip, feeling guilty. “You’re right. Prim has been asking so many questions about things and I haven’t been able to answer them. I just tell her that she’ll see for herself when she arrives.”

“Let’s change that starting right now. Let’s take a picture right now. Documenting one of the few times someone has told me I’m right.” Peeta says moving around the table to sit next to me. He pulls out his phone, and as I see my face appear on the screen I regret oversleeping. My braid is falling apart, and look tired. I move my hands to my hair trying to fix it but Peeta stops me. “You look great. Don’t worry about it. Ready? One, two, three. Smile!”

Peeta shows me the picture, “Good, yeah?

I wouldn’t say I look great, but smiling helped hide some of the fatigue. Of course Peeta looks great. His wavy and tousled hair, bright eyes and wide smile make him look like a model. “Yeah,” I snort, “a good photo of you.”

“You look good, too. You always do.”

A blush creeps across my cheeks and I look down at my lunch, feeling shy. “Thanks.”

Peeta clears his throat and returns to his seat across from me and we finish eating and make idle chit chat.

 

 

As Peeta and I step off the elevator to our floor, he lets out a low whistle. “Very nice.” Peeta roams through the kitchen, opening random cabinets and drawers. “You know, the way you described this I was expecting a glorified dorm, but this is nice. Really nice.”

“I’m not good with words.

“You did pretty well during our interview.”

I shrug, “I’ve learned what to say after a while.”

It’s interesting watching Peeta explore everything. He seems pleased making comments here and there. He’s grinning from ear to ear when he enters the sitting room. It has floor to ceiling windows and is always the right temperature no matter where the sun is. He plops down on the couch. “This is great.”

I smile back, “Are you glad I under sold it?”

Peeta chuckles, “Sure, Katniss.” He pats the seat next to him on the couch. “Come sit.” I join him on the couch. “Who would have thought two kids from Merchant High would make it to the Olympics?”

“Not me,” I admit.

“I dreamed but didn’t think it could happen. But we’re here now and we’re going to make the most of it. Right?” He puts up his hand.

I do my best not to roll my eyes. So cheesy. “Right.” I high five him anyway.

 

* * *

 

Despite Peeta trying to convince me to experience everything about the Games. The next few days are a blur of training and conditioning sessions. I manage to have a couple meals with Peeta to prove I am not entirely antisocial, whether I’m proving it to myself or Peeta, I’m not sure. The Village is filling up with more athletes and coaching staff everyday. It’s turning into the vibrant community I imagined watching the Olympics as a kid. The transformation is interesting yet frustrating. More people means everything seems to take longer, there are lines everywhere and more people makes the moving around the venues and village take longer due to foot traffic. I try to remember it’s a privilege to be here and focus on the good.

Like my family surprising me and arriving a couple days earlier than they originally planned.

Being reunited with my family is such a relief. I didn’t think I would miss them as much as I did. I hug Prim a little harder for that reason. She seems oblivious to it, overwhelmed by all that is the Olympics. Effie lets me end practice early to spend the afternoon with my family.

After an early dinner, my parents go back to their hotel to rest and I take Prim up to the twelfth floor. Peeta is in the kitchen eating a sandwich when we come in.

“Hey, sorry. I should have checked to if it was okay to bring Prim up.”

“No, it’s cool. I don’t think we’ve been introduced. Peeta. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Prim,” she says eagerly taking his hand. “It’s nice to finally meet you. I really liked Caesar's special with you. It was cool to learn about your life and training and everything.”

“Yeah? I could say the same thing about you. You said some nice things about your sister, but I’m sure there are some good stories that you didn’t have the chance to share during the interview” Peeta crosses his arms and leans forward at the table.

Prim slides onto one of the kitchen chairs. “Well Katniss paid me to say nice things for the interview. I’m not being paid right now…” she teases. “Where should I start?”

“You should start by remembering the free Olympic team clothes your wonderful sister is giving you.” I say shooting Prim a look.

“Oh would you look at that, my free clothes come with strings attached!” Prim winks at me. “I have the best sister in the world who has never embarrassed herself.”

Peeta chuckles and stands to clear his plate. “Well, I’ll let you two bond for now. But Prim, if something embarrassing comes up let me know, alright? It was good to meet you. Katniss I’ll see you later.”

As he leaves the kitchen, I can’t help but admire the way his jeans hug his ass. I notice Prim has the same idea. I clear my throat and shoot her another look.

“What? He’s cute!” she laughs.

 

* * *

 

“So, where are they?” Even though I’m not looking her, I can tell Prim is filled with excitement.

“The shirts? In the closet...” I pull a couple shirts out of the closet for Prim to try on.

“No! The condom vending machines?”

"The what?” I can’t believe what I’m hearing.

“The condom vending machines so all the horny athletes can practice safe sex.” Prim is literally bouncing in her seat full of glee.

“Do you hear yourself right now?”

Prim nods and stares at me, “Well?”

“I wouldn’t know.”

“Because you’re having unprotected sex?”

“What? No!” I yell. I realize my door is still open. I stalk over to the door and check for people in the hall. Empty. I slam the door for good measure. “I am not having sex. And are you crazy what if Effie heard?” I hiss.

"Right,Effie."

“Pick out a damn shirt," I shove the clothes into Prim's arms.

Prim quietly tries on a couple of the shirts before settling on a shirt with the Panem emblem on the front. She’s folding the shirts when when she shoots me a sly look. “Do you think Peeta knows where they are?”

“What is with you?” I don’t know if she’s interested in Peeta, or making me uncomfortable. Whatever it is, I am not a fan.

“People always talk about the condoms here. And I’m just curious if Olympic condoms have the ring logo on them. Or if the different sizes match up with medal colors. But if a hot Olympian wants to find out with me- oof.” The pillow I throw at her hits her square in the chest. “I’m kidding!”

I lean against the headboard, and shake my head.

“Mostly.”

This time Prim cackles as she catches the pillow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next the Opening Ceremonies and we meet some more athletes!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @cascadingpearls. Come say hi!

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr I'm cascadingpearls.


End file.
